


You're my mission

by Gaia_bing



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Dialogue-Only, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Romance, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_bing/pseuds/Gaia_bing
Summary: The same five seconds.Over and over and over and over again.





	You're my mission

"You're my mission."  
"Then finish it."

  
**BLAM!**

 

"You're my mission."  
"Then finish it."

  
**BLAM!**

 

"You're my mission."  
"Then finish it."

  
**BLAM!**

 

"You're my mission."  
"Then finish it."

  
**BLAM!**

 

"You're my mission."  
"Then finish it."

  
**BLAM!**

 

"You're my mission."  
"Then finish...?"

  
**BLAM!**

 

"You're my mission."  
"Then finish-w-."

  
**BLAM!**

 

"You're my mission."  
"Then fini-wai-."

  
**BLAM!**

 

"You're my mission."  
"Then fin-wait-"

  
**BLAM!**

 

"You're my mission."  
"Then....wait a min-"

  
**BLAM!**

"You're my mission."  
"Wait a minute."

  
**BLAM!**

"You're my mission."  
"Bu-"

  
**BLAM!**

 

"You're my mission."  
"Buck-"

  
**BLAM!**

 

"You're my mission."  
"Bucky."

  
**BLAM!**

 

"You're my mission."  
"Bucky!"

  
**BLAM!**

 

"You're my mission."  
"BUCKY!!!"

  
**BLAM!**

 

"You're my mission."  
"St-"

  
**BLAM!**

 

"You're my mission."  
"Stop."

  
**BLAM!**

 

"You're my mission."  
"Stop!"

  
**BLAM!**

 

"You're my mission."  
"STOP!!!"

  
**BLAM!**

 

"You're my mission."  
 ***Grabs incoming fist***

 

"You're my mission."  
 ***Grabs incoming fist***

 

"You're my mission."  
 ***Grabs incoming fist***

 

"You're my mission."  
 ***Grabs incoming fist***

 

"You're my mission."  
"W-"

  
**BLAM!**

 

"Wan-"  
 **BLAM!**

 

"Wanda!"  
 **BLAM!**

 

"He's not-"  
 **BLAM!**

 

"He's not stopping!"  
 **BLAM!**

 

"What do I d-"  
 **BLAM!**

 

"What do I do?!"  
 **BLAM!**

 

"You're my mission."  
 _Steve..._

 

"You're my mission."  
 _Bucky is letting himself..._

 

"You're my mission."  
 _...be stuck like this._

 

"You're my mission."  
"Why?"

  
**BLAM!**

 

"You're my mission."  
 _Because he wants..._

 

"You're my mission."  
 _...to punish himself._

 

"You're my mission."  
 _By relieving the worst version..._

 

"You're my mission."  
 _of the worst moment..._

 

"You're my mission."  
 _-of his entire life._

 

"You're my mission."  
 _This is the hell..._

 

"You're my mission."  
 _...that he's condemned..._

 

"You're my mission."  
 _...Himself into._

 

"You're my mission."  
"Well how-"

  
**BLAM!**

 

"You're my mission."  
"Do I get him-"

  
**BLAM!**

 

"You're my mission."  
"Out of it?"

  
**BLAM!**

 

"You're my mission."  
 _You need..._

 

"You're my mission."

_...to do something..._

 

"You're my mission."  
 _...that will shock his mind..._

 

"You're my mission."

_...out of the loop._

 

"You're my mission."  
"Oh!"

  
**BLAM!**

 

"You're my mission."  
"That's an easy one!"

  
**BLAM!**

 

"You're my mission."  
 ***Steve grabs Bucky by the back of the neck and kisses him for an eternity. Then he releases him.***

 

"You're my mission."

  
"You're my mission."

  
"You're my missi-"

  
"You're my miss-"

  
"You're my mi-"

  
"You're my-"

  
"You're my-"

  
"You're my-"

  
"You're-"

  
"You're...?"

  
"Y-... _Steve_?"

  
"Hey Buck!"

  
"What's...what's happening? How the hell are we here?"

  
"It's a long story, but right now, we need to go back."

  
"Back? Back where?"

  
"Wakanda. You've been in cryo and stuck like this for the past two years. They found a cure and made a brand new arm for you. And...something's coming. Something **_big_**. We need you... **I** need you."

  
"Is that particular need of yours explain the fact that you're looking like a freakin' hobo?"

  
"...Again, _long_ story."

  
"If you say so, punk."

  
"Right back at ya, jerk."

  
***A red light engulfs them both, back to the world of the awaken.***

 

 


End file.
